Chibi Me Chapter 1
by Cassandra190
Summary: hey this is an anime i have created for you guyz its my first one im happy to meat all of you plz messge me and rate i hope you love it thank you plz tell me what you like and would like to hear i hope you like it there will be more for you guyz and galz you have to read more thank you.


**_~A New Beginning~_**

~intro~ As a young girl of 18 living the U.S who adores anime but has a dark secret... she has a mental condition of schizophrenia, anxiety, and depression her familiy dosnt like her because of her condition, her mother died when she was 17 and her real father walked out on her when her mother was pregnant with her not wanting a child and her stepfather took her in when her familiy didnt want to "deal with her" after her mother died her stepfather mentally abused her he would yell cuse and hit walls she tried to go to therapy but her stepfather would always be there to put it into how much of a lying terrible retarded bitch she was and lazy he always said that she wasn't his daughter only his roommate and to not cry or be sad for her mothers death so she wasnt aloud to greve for her mother and so many other things he kicked her out so he can be with his drunken girlfriend and was forced to live in texas with her uncle and aunt but they treated her like a monster tell she thought maybe she was one saying that she had a devil or demon inside her and that she was letting that happen they would glare at her and always keep there distance saying that maybe she wanted to have a demon inside her and more but Codey and Leo where there,but Cassie just wanted to end it all she said to stop a monster you have to kill one, so she tried when she did Codey saw and stopped her no yelling, no shouting, just love they would talk as she cryed to him because she had forgotten how to cry because everytume she did her stepfather would yell at her sayimg -no cares stop with all the crying your bugging everyone around you, you think people want to hear that- so she stopped but Codey and Leo helped her and they said that he lost a friend she lost a mother it's differnt and that she can cry to them when ever she needed or wanted. One day she had talked to her friend and that friends mother said that she can live with them so there will be no more judgment and she did Cassie got on a plan and lived with her friend, Cassie See's two people named Codey and Leo who look anime, But are they really just in her head?...

~ _ **the story starts** ~_

After living in a good home with her best friend Lizzy who is her friend that has the same mental condition that Cassie has, they where the sort of the same in a way they could understand eachother. They had fun, Cassie was laughing like she never had after her mother died. But...she had to hear voices every night it made her depressed and caused most of her anxiety. But she did have two Voices that helped her on her journey to all this, there names where Codey and Leo, Lizzy knew about these two and did not turn a blind eye towards Cassie. Cassie and Lizzy would talk about them and Lizzy would ask what they would say and Cassie would say what Codey or Leo would say so that Lizzy could talk to them Cassie and Lizzy where close that way. Codey is the first voice that Cassie could see, after she heard about her mothers heart attack Codey showed up that very night. He has red medium hair with white frosted tips on the side of his bangs, he was over protective of Cassie because if the mental abuse of her stepfather he was nice careing and more of a mother boy type thats how he took care of Cassie kinda like a mother but he was very weird but responsible, his eyes are light green that glisten when he would smile and he was vary handsome. The next is Leo he was the second voice that she saw, he has white medium hair, his blue crystal eyes where irresistible he was vary annoying at times, loves suger and weird at all times but he had a very kind heart and was super cute. Leo came because, before Codey would leave for long amounts of time so Leo was kinda of like a replacement...sort of..., these guys became like her familiy they where there to protect her from the other voices that she could only hear in her head Codey helped with all her mental issues Leo...well he's just is there to be there...Codey does the work.

"uhhh..." Cassie whines as she flops on her red sheeted bed she rested her head on her pillow thinking to herself "hmm...Codey and Leo haven't been her for so long..." she thought to herself as she closed her eyes thinking of events of long ago when she first met Codey. flash back she was 17 and you had a phone call from your stepfather "hey look your mom had a heart attack" he said feeing nothing just a blank voice comeing from his mouth "WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED" Cassie began to panick while walking back and forth. "CALM THE HELL DOWN SHE'S FINE!" he yelled she remembered that ment be quiet, they talked only briefly. soon after tears came down her face her cat Smokey came up to her and perred as she stroked his fur tears raining down her face and she tries to stop but she couldn't soon afterwards a black shadow swushed and swished across the living room tell finally it's stopped right in front of her it got directly in her face close to her and said "show yourself" Cassie was in confusion she didn't really understand what was going on she was shaking but still found the words to repeat "show yourself?" she questioned and soon the dark figure started to break and crack the dark figures cracks begin to shine a bright glowing light it was an ordinary but then something nothing happened a big glow beemed and soon Cassie woke up sleeping on the couch and she turned the black figure was no longer a black figure it was a boy he looked about 18 had medium red hair with white frosted tips on his bangs his green eyes will light get dark and they glistened he smiled at her she's out of words and not able to speak. "w-who are you?" he looked at her with confusion and tilted his head "I don't know" she raised an eyebrow "umm...ok, are you..going to hurt me?" he looked at her " i see no reason too" after that they started to talk it was so wierd for her it was like she was talking to someone she's known forever till finally she asked him "well do you have a name?" "no i dont" he replayed with a softened low voice. Cassie thought for awhile and ask in statement " well how about i give you a name,...hmm?...OH!...how about SOULTAR" he looked at her with a annoyed blank face "No!?!... ok...how about EXSELCER" she said with a excited face om her, the boy just start with the same blank expression Cassie thought one last time and thought of a name " OH I GOT IT!!" she said as she jumped out of couch the boy jumped startled at the girl sudden reaction "how about Codey" the boy smiled "Codey huh, i like it" the girl smiled "good *she points at him* your name will now be Codey" out of flash back.

Cassie then thought about how she met Leo

flash back Cassie was in her room playing her video games on her ps vita that her mom gave her before dying"uhhh...Codey's been gone for so long" she said a she layed her head down on ber bed when another black figure came to her but did not speak. she flung up her head and sat up yet again, she was uncertain but this one was more active it was in and out of her room and the bedroom bathroom till it turned to her and stopped in its tracks Cassie looked at it and remembered how she met Codey and the words slipped out her mouth "...show yourself..." the same thing happened. the beem if light cracking all of it, but the blast was not enough to knock her out she closed her eyes and opened to see a boy with white hair and crystal clear blue eyes as clear as the sky he was actually pretty cute the things she asked him where the same as when Cassie ask Codey, they where laughing having fun. All Cassie did talked about was Codey untell she asked " well,...do you have a name? Codey didnt have one, do you?" the white haired boy looked at her and shook his head no, Cassie wasnt really suprised " ok then i'll give you a name how about..." she thought "how about Leo, i always liked that name" he look at her and gave her the most cutesd smile she had ever seen " really, cool my own name, Leo i like it" they both smiled and then Codey showed up "hey Cass--" he stopped in mide sentence and gave the most pissed out evil glare at Leo. Cassie broke the silents " ummm hi Codey...um this is Leo he's another voice..i guess..and um he's a replacement for when you leave,i think" Codey looks at Cassie then at Leo, Codey glars at Leo. Leo says "um hey im Leo" Codey just stud there saying nothing but glaring and Leo like Codey was ready to kick Leo's ass untell he said "replacement?" "um not really he'll just take over when your gone and--" Codey stops her and said " Cassie did eat today?" Cassie looks at Codey " um n-" "go get sandwich or something.

...I'll handle this Leo" Codey says still having his eyes looked on the white hair boy " um ok..." she walks out of the room as Cassie made her sandwhich Codey grabed Leo's shirt and said "look, Cassie is precious to me and i will not have someone like you take her away from me,she is going through alot right now, so if you hurt her in anyway i will make sure you dont make it out of this room a live" soon afterwards Cassie comes in "Codey??" Codey just smiles "Hey baby girl *waves* come on let gi watch t.v." "um ok" end of flash back

Thinking about how everything happened and thinking of the good things -your life is like an anime all the funny things that Codey and Leo do- Cassie's friends words encod through her mind she sighed and turned over im her bed "i wish animes are so much easier then this life...Codey, Leo where are you?" *CRASH* a loud sound came from the living room. Cassie dashed to the sound "WHAT THE HE--" she stopped dead at her feet "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed and then blacked out all there was, was darkness and a door " what is this?" a women voice came from nowhere where * _you have been suffering and we now see that you need the people that make you, you, open the door and begin A New Beginning* the door opened~~~_


End file.
